


倒计32 夜晚试探的吻

by LaurenWav



Category: Undertale
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25871026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaurenWav/pseuds/LaurenWav
Summary: sans终于决定献上一个吻
Relationships: Sans/Frisk
Kudos: 7





	倒计32 夜晚试探的吻

Sans试探着向人类靠近，感到自己的骨头莫名发热，这并不是个好主意，他应该立刻停下来，理智冲他嘶吼，但情感适时地扇了理智一个耳光，顺便旋停了他的思考。

Frisk熟睡的脸庞近在咫尺，他停在离她不到一厘米处，发现自己在控制不住地发抖。

眼看着马上就要碰到那片唇瓣，Frisk原本闭着的眼帘似乎微微翕动了一下。

他几乎就要碰到那片柔软，人类温暖的呼吸轻轻擦过他的脸侧。

Sans突然被羞耻感淹没，捂住脸滚到床边，抱着枕头蜷起身子，强迫自己深呼吸几次，试图冷静下来。

他现在是奴隶，Frisk还在睡觉，这么做是趁人之危加以下犯上，不行，不可以，停下，就这样赶紧睡，立刻马上晕过去也可以。

Sans把脸埋在枕头里，感觉脸上不正常地发烫。就在他犹豫着要不要对自己头上来一下物理催眠的时候，感觉肩上被轻轻拍了拍，他条件反射地转头，只看到Frisk脸上狡黠的笑，下一秒自己的牙齿就被一片柔软袭击。

骨骼与皮肉相触，他的齿间轻微有些濡湿。Frisk的发丝蹭着他的脸骨，温和的香气侵蚀着他的理智，只有那双红色的眼睛一如既往的清晰，宛若他的太阳，蛊惑飞蛾的明火。

Sans一瞬间失去了所有反应能力，手上的枕头啪嗒一下掉到了地板上。Frisk微眯着眼睛坏笑起来，撑起身子放开手足无措的怪物：“抱歉Sans，有些事还是女孩子主动比较好。”

Sans眨了几下眼，嘴开合了几次都没发出一个音节，然后似乎网络延迟恢复了一样往后猛地一缩，和枕头一样掉到地上，砸出重重的一声闷响：“kkkkkkkkid，你，你确定吗？”

Frisk看他掉到地上紧张了一下，但凑过来看他似乎没什么痛感就又放松下来，坏心眼地撑住床沿，居高临下冲他微笑：“确定什么？”

“你……”Sans哑然，女孩长长的头发垂下来擦过他的脸，脸上的微笑看上去十足的自信。

他怎么总是在这种情况下，被压制。这让Sans有股莫名的憋气，于是他直起身子凑近Frisk，脸上也挂上微笑：“你是在和我调情吗，kid？”

“阿，否则呢？”Frisk歪歪头，手指划过Sans的锁骨，勾住他脖子上的抑制环，轻轻将他拉近自己，“反正刚刚不只是打个招呼而已。”

被过于直白的回答噎住，Sans眼睛一黑，女孩不断摩挲自己锁骨的动作让他脸上愈来愈蓝：“是，是吗。”

“是啊。”Frisk微微笑着，跪起身从床沿探出身子，捧起骷髅的脸，“既然你也没有拒绝的意思，我就继续了。”

她再次轻柔地覆上Sans的牙齿，用舌头灵活地撬开对方的防守，挑逗着那个魔法汇聚成的舌头。

Sans完全被Frisk的动作压制住，双手不自觉地攀上她的手臂，身子向前贴近人类，侧过头闭上眼，任由对方摆布。

Frisk眯着的眼里笑意加深，刻意舔过对方口腔内的组织角落，看他因为自己而微微颤抖。

人类手臂下移揽住Sans的腰，感觉对方明显颤抖了一下，将自己抓得更紧。Sans跪坐在枕头上努力挺直腰，却忍不住地慢慢向下滑去，最终被Frisk牢牢锁在怀里。

但最后依然是Frisk先坚持不住，如果怪物需要呼吸的话她保证能让Sans喘不过气，她有些不满地想，然后趁Sans反应过来之前又一次延续那个吻。


End file.
